sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Forces of Nature
Forces of Nature is a 1999 American romantic comedy film directed by Bronwen Hughes and starring Ben Affleck and Sandra Bullock. Plot Ben Holmes (Affleck) is a "blurb" writer responsible for writing the short introductions on the sleeves of hardcover books. On his way from his home in New York City to Savannah, Georgia for his wedding to Bridget (Maura Tierney), he's already anxious about flying. His nerves are worsened when he's seated next to Sarah (Bullock), a free-spirited drifter who begins to talk to Ben immediately. On takeoff, a bird flies into one of the engines, causing a flameout. Now completely afraid to fly, Ben reluctantly agrees to travel with Sarah, who also needs to get to Savannah within a few days. During the course of their trip, luck seems to want to prevent them from getting to their destination — from being on the wrong car of a train to getting caught in various thunderstorms. However, Ben is impressed by Sarah's fun-loving personality, and starts to form a close bond with her. As they get nearer to their destination, Ben starts to wonder if he's making the right choice in getting married to Bridget, or if he should just let fate pair him with Sarah, who reveals that she is separated from her son who lives in Savannah. Upon arrival, Ben and Bridget still agree to get married since they realize even after everything that has happened, they truly love each other. Sarah witnesses the reconciliation and sneaks away to go find her son and move on with her life. Cast * Ben Affleck as Ben Holmes * Sandra Bullock as Sarah Lewis * Maura Tierney as Bridget Cahill * Steve Zahn as Alan * Blythe Danner as Virginia Cahill * Ronny Cox as Hadley Cahill * Michael Fairman as Richard Holmes * Richard Schiff as Joe * Afemo Omilami as Cab Driver * David Strickland as Steve Montgomery * Jack Kehler as Vic DeFranco * Janet Carroll as Barbara Holmes * Meredith Scott Lynn as Debbie * George D. Wallace as Max * Steve Hytner as Jack Bailey * John Doe as Carl Lewis * Anne Haney as Emma * Bert Remsen as Ned * Bill Erwin as Murray Production Shooting took place over three days at South of the Border, a tourist attraction near Dillon, South Carolina. The Joseph Johnson House, a private home on Craven Street in Beaufort, South Carolina known as "The Castle", was used as the Cahill house. Reception Forces of Nature received mixed reviews from critics, as the movie currently holds a 45% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 65 reviews. References External links * * * * Category:1999 films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Films shot in Virginia Category:Films shot in Jacksonville, Florida Category:Films shot in South Carolina Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:Films set in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films set in New York City Category:Film scores by John Powell (film composer) Category:Film scores by Gavin Greenaway